Shadows everywhere
by White Rocket Nova
Summary: My own Pokemon journey! Don't worry, it IS Pokemon...
1. Default Chapter

Shadows everywhere

Shadows everywhere...

Everywhere. 

A bright strand of light closely behind. 

Footsteps behind her. 

She ran and ran, like she had done so long.

She was so tired. 

SO tired...

She had to rest, she just had to. 

The shadows disappeared suddenly, like nothing had happened. 

Bright shining light followed after the darkness. 

Or, the sun's rays swallowed the shadows of the alley. 

The flashlight disappeared. 

Finally, rest...

She awoke with a splitting headache. _Did I drink too much last night?_The thought came in her head without warning. She didn't know what it meant, though. She screened the view around herself. She laid before an alley, dark and emanating a bad smell. _Wh...where am I?_She asked herself, still not knowing how she knew those words that were bubbling up in her mind. Surprisingly enough, nobody answered. How could they? Nobody was there. The girl groaned as she rubbed her forehead and stood up. She looked around herself again. Besides the dark alley there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. It was just a giant yard with no trees or anything else. The girl sighed as she looked at her body. She was skinny, and was wearing a short, almost too short, orange dress, with bare arms. Her long purple-red hair fell over her knees, giving her body a slight tickle. __

_If I could only remember where I am or atleast who I am..._ She thought. She shivered again as soft small balls of white stuff fell on her. Not just one, but a thousand! They fell right out of the sky. The girl tried to catch one with her hand, but they disappeared as soon as she opened it to look at the cold stuff. 

Her legs suddenly trembled, and she fell on the ground, which was now covered in the balls of whiteness. She hugged her knees, a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. Her vision quickly began to blur, but she stayed awake long enough to see a shadow coming towards her. Without reason to the girl herself, she felt scared. No, horrified was more like it. She tried to get away, but her feet seemed to be made out of rubber. Then her eyes closed.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Part 2

Shadows everywhere... 

Everywhere...

Yet again. 

The girl didn't know where she remembered this, but it seemed awfully familiar. She was flying in space, but instead of the bright lights of the stars, or the romantic blue glow of the full moon, there was only darkness. 

She desperately tried to flee from the darkness.

_No more... please stop it..._ She thought weakly. 

A high squeak escaped her mouth, and she quickly slapped her hand for her mouth. 

She couldn't be discovered! Whoever it was that was creating the shadows, was obviously after her. __

_I'm so tired of running... But I can't give up, I'm not ready yet!_

The girl turned her speed up, and flew across darkness and sorrow. 

She wasn't surprised that she could fly, for her it was just as normal as the darkness.

She grew up with it. 

Suddenly something grabbed her arm. The girl made a funny squeak again.

She fought to get loose, but no prevail. The grip on her arm just got tighter. 

Suddenly a bright light enveloped her, embraced her. She inhaled deeply, glad that the shadows where away, for now, atleast. 

She still felt a grip on her arm. She quickly pulled her arm back, as she stared at the hand who had touched her. 

It was a white-gloved hand, the glove continued all the way to the shoulders. Then came a piece of bare flesh, pale, but not too pale. 

Not like her.

The girl looked up further. A small, female mouth. Then came a small nose, and then two, very big, eyes.

They were yellow. Very light, almost emitting light-yellow.

They reminded her at the time she had first seen the shadows disappear. 

First there had been darkness, then light, but in-between, there had been a small time that it had been light-yellow. 

While the girl continued to stare at the eyes, almost in a trance, the eyes suddenly moved towards her.

The girl wanted to move her head, so that the eyes wouldn't get her. 

Who knew? It could be a trap of the shadows...

But she was transfixed by the eyes. She didn't want to run anymore. 

The eyes came closer, and the mouth way beneath them, softly kissed her on her forehead. 

'Don't worry now, mommy's here.' The voice softly spoke. It was such a beautiful voice, and the girl just wanted to hear more from it, but the hands, covered in white, silky gloves stroke her hair just as long till she felt very at ease. 

Then her eyes closed.


End file.
